Bitwise logical operations perform functions on a single input or on two inputs, where each input is at least one bit. An example of a single input bitwise logical operation is NOT which inverts each hit of the single input, i.e., NOT 011 produces 100. An example of a two input bitwise logical operation is AND which performs an AND function on each corresponding bit pair of the two inputs, i.e., 011 AND 110 produces 010. Other two input bitwise logical operations include OR and XOR (exclusive OR).
While the one and two input bitwise logical operations are useful for many applications, some functions require more than two inputs. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.